


Because They Have Air-Conditioning and You Don't

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't mind if Draco wants to use him for his air conditioning, but he's going to make Draco work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because They Have Air-Conditioning and You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to capitu and fantasyfiend09 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Draco! What are you doing here? I thought our date was tomorrow." Harry opened the door to his flat, gesturing Draco inside with a wide smile. He hadn't been expecting Draco, but that didn't mean the surprise was an unwelcome one. 

It was already well past dark, but a blistering wave of night air wafted into Harry's flat with Draco's entrance. Harry hastily shut the door, doing his best not to let the cool air escape. It had been a monstrously hot summer, and it made Harry feel all the more grateful that Dean and Seamus had recently started experimenting with Muggle air conditioning units for their business. They hadn't quite perfected a design for use in magical homes, but the current version worked decently well when Harry's Cooling Charms wore out.

"I've decided I'm staying over tonight," Draco announced, walking into Harry's kitchen and grabbing himself a cool beer—one of the fancy brands that Harry kept on hand especially for Draco—without so much as a by your leave. 

Harry's belly flipped at Draco's bold statement. They'd only just started seeing each other, and staying over wasn't a thing they'd done yet. There had been fooling around and mutually satisfying orgasms to be had, but even those had been...careful. A relationship between the two of them was bound to be fraught with tensions and hidden landmines. So far, they'd both been extremely cautious of where they stepped. Maybe too cautious. Draco certainly seemed to think so. Perhaps it was time for Harry to take a little risk, too.

"Oh, please, make yourself at home," Harry replied as Draco opened his beer with a flick of his wand. "And no, thank you so much for asking, but I don't need a beer."

Draco paused with his lips wrapped suggestively around his bottle. He raised his brows as he took a very deliberate gulp. Harry watched the bob of his throat with eager eyes.

"You don't mind, do you?" Draco asked after he swallowed, his lips shiny and his eyes glittering.

"Not at all. Though I'm curious to know what brought this on."

Draco took another long quaff and sighed dramatically. "It's just so _hot_ out, don't you think? I was lying in my bed, naked, covered in sweat, feeling near faint from the heat, and I thought of you." 

"Oh?" Harry quite liked that image: a naked, sweaty Draco, his skin glowing in the moonlight as he thought about Harry. Maybe he wrapped a hand around his—

"Yes. I remember you talking about Seamus and Dean's business venture and how you'd volunteered to test out their newest Muggle/magical integrations. The recent one was something like a sustained Cooling Charm, was it not? It does feel quite pleasantly chill in here."

Harry frowned, though less from the idea of being used for his air conditioning, and more from the introduction of Seamus and Dean into his naked Draco fantasy. Of course, now that Draco was here, perhaps he could work on a naked Draco _reality_. He didn't think it would be too difficult a task. Draco's excuse for staying over was flimsy at best.

"You know, if you want a shag, you could just say so."

Draco glared. "I hardly conjured up a heat wave just to get into your pants, Potter."

Harry grinned. "Pity. That would have been impressive."

"I wasn't aware I needed to impress you."

"Couldn't hurt." Harry shrugged casually, lips twitching with restrained mirth.

Draco huffed. "I'm not here for sex," he said primly, not that Harry believed a word out of that lovely, manipulative mouth. "I'm simply here for a cool refuge from this ghastly weather."

"No sex then?" Harry sighed with an exaggeratedly forlorn expression. "That really is terribly unfortunate. Entrance to the bedroom has a pretty steep cover, and I hear management's a bitch about paying up. Sofa's free though."

Draco eyed the sofa in distaste, even as his lips twitched into a small smirk. "I couldn't possibly sleep on this atrocity, the fabric would chafe my sensitive skin." Draco stood and began fingering the buttons on his shirt. He undid the first two, exposing the pale column of his throat and the delectable ridges of his collarbone. Harry's mouth went as dry as the Sahara.

"So, what is this cover then?" Draco purred. "I do _so_ hope I can satisfy."

Harry cleared his throat. "Oh, I think you'll be fine. I hear the boss has a thing for blonds."

"Harry Potter," Draco breathed, sounding pleased and faintly surprised. "One month in and already breaking out the role play. Who would have guessed you'd be such a kinky sod."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Draco stepped close and kissed him quiet. Draco was a ridiculously good kisser, shutting off Harry's brain and other non-vital functions with the brush of his lips. Harry was well and truly breathless by the time Draco kissed his way to the shell of his ear. Draco's humid breath made Harry shiver as he murmured, "Shall we move this to the bedroom? Or do I need to earn my keep _before_ gaining entry? I promise I'm good for it."

Harry's cock throbbed within the confines of his jeans. The bedroom seemed like an excellent suggestion.

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
